


Let There Be Love

by Savageandwise



Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [8]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: "Please don't argue."
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Sara MacDonald
Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191
Kudos: 16





	Let There Be Love

Later, when Sara talked about them fighting all the time Liam recalled she'd only really seen them fight once. In a hotel room somewhere. He couldn't recall why it had been necessary to get into it in front of Sara. It started casually enough. They disagreed about something and all at once they were shouting at the top of their lungs.

Sara flapped around them pleading with them to please stop arguing. Arguing. They didn't argue. They got into it good. This was foreplay.

Maybe it was the way she said that: please don't argue. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore. He thought his brother's woman was a liar and a fake and an opportunist. She'd taken advantage of the fact that Noel was lonely and vulnerable and desperate to find his miracle. I was your miracle, Liam thought. I was your golden goose, your mental foil, your muse. You never needed anyone else. Maybe she didn't know the whole truth but she'd sensed it. That much he was sure of. She'd known instinctively that Liam was dangerous. 

He'd torn Noel's shirt to shreds, Noel had clipped him hard on the jaw, leaving a bruise. Then he'd grabbed hold of Liam's collar, ripping the thin cotton easily. Then he'd held on hard. Not even trying to get a punch in, like he was too weak to do anything but cling to Liam. He was gasping for breath his throat hoarse from cursing and for a moment, Liam couldn't remember if they were fighting or fucking. Sara had darted this way and that, screaming for Liam to get off Noel, even though it wasn't Liam holding on with a grip of iron. She had shouted that she was going to have him arrested. What for? Liam had thought. For getting in a punch up with his own brother? Surely that wasn't against the law?

Seconds later Noel had rolled to his feet, and grabbed Sara and ran out into the hall. Like he was afraid Liam would chase after him. Like he'd chase after that dickhead. By the time he'd noticed Sara's handbag on the table, Noel was already at the door. For a split second Liam imagined he was going to apologise but by that time, Liam had already flung the thing after her into the corridor. And then Noel was gone. That's what he did when Liam was impossible, he left without a word. When he thought about it, if it had been anyone else, he might have agreed that was the safest course. That's not what this was though. Noel left because he knew that would hurt him. That's what it was always about. Making Liam feel like a needy, clinging fool.

And later she made it sound like Noel had to escape the cycle of abuse and she saved him when it was really just part of the dance. Liam and Noel dancing to a tune no one else could hear.


End file.
